Dance To The Music
by SonicTGCM
Summary: Mina wants some more bandmates for her band and decides to add Tails and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Tails was sitting at home watching the door rang,Tails got up out of chari and answered was no one there except a took the package inside and inside was a album from Mina.

"Cool Mina must have sent her newest album to her me play it,"said Tails as he put it in his stereo and turn it on. The beat began to thump, maintaining a constant, but rather catchy began to tap his feet to the music, listening closely, as the lyrics started.

'Your legs and feet change becoming more slender and smooth!'

Tails legs and feet changed turning more slender and didn't noticed this he was to into the music.

'Your mind begins to fade, all you can do is dance, move!"

Tails mind began to fade all he could think about was dancing to the music.

'Shake your hips while they change with your waist and Tails!"

Tails shook his hips, which widened, while his waist pinched in, and his tails became soft and smooth.

'Smile and obey, and your new self prevails!'

Tails smiled as a new mindset came into his mind.

'Your mind is more like me,you like to sing,dance,and wear earrings.'

Tails' new self became more like Mina, embracing her own traits.

'Now, sing along, and feel your body changing!'

'Your arms and hands they are now girlish and clean!'

Tails' sang the lyrics as his arms and hands become more slender and smooth.

'Your fur now has a golden glossy sheen!'

Tails sang the lyrics as his fur changed adding a golden glossy sheen to it.

'Your ears are tipped black,so are your Tails but you don't care- you love it.'

Tails continued singing, as his ears and tail-tips darkened.

'Face changes and hair grows out as your voice changes to be more female!'

Tails' face softened, and his hair grew down to his middle, while his voice became soft and smooth.

'Not done yet,no now you get modest sized breasts on your chest,'

Tails grew a pair of C-cups, which, by Mina's definition, counted as "modest"

'One last thing now your manhood goes inside you as you turn into a complete woman!'

With a moan, Tails' penis receded, and formed a vagina.

'Put on some clothes,that look like mine,'

Clothing started to form on her body, forming an outfit similar to Mina's.

'Now..now don't cry but I am removing those boy memories from your mind.'

Tails smiled as the last traces of her old self vanished.

'Your forever more will be Melody,'

'Melody,'

'Melody,'

Soon the song ended, and Melody sighed happily.

"I should find Mistress Mina."

Melody went outside then walked to Mina's house, where she knocked on the answered the door.

"Ah..I see that the song worked,"said Mina as she saw Melody.

"Yes Mistress I am under your control,"Said Melody.

"Don't call me Mistress. Call me Mina and come inside,"ordered Mina.

"Yes Mina." Melody nodded, following Mina inside.

"Ash, honey. It worked!"

"Wow..I didn't think that would work,"said Ash."It is just like the song as we do this to more people?"

"Hmmm... I think so..."

"Sally is next then,"said Mina."I have a song for her or do you want to change someone else?"

"She'll be good. What are we doing with her?"

"I'm thinking... zero musical talent, and overwhelming love for everyone in the band."

"A groupie, then?"

"Yes that sounds good,"said Mina."Any suggestions Melody?"

"A groupie is fine, Mina."

"Great,I will send the album right away,"said Mina.

With Sally...

The squirrel was sitting at her desk, is when a guard came.

"There is a package for you Miss I deliever it to you?"Asked the guard.

"Who is it from?"asked Sally.

"Miss Mina,"answered the guard.

"Oh, okay."

The guard then gave the package to guard then opened the package and saw that it was new album from Mina and decided to play it.

"Some music might help me work." Sally smiled, turning the CD on.

The music started to play and it felt really good to Sally as she began to tap her feet to beat of song. She felt the urge to get up and dance for a bit, but ignored is when the lyrics started.

'Get up dance,take your clothes off relax,move to the music'

Compelled to obey, Sally's will faded, and she stood up, shedding her clothing, and starting to move in time with it.

'Sway, obey, and sing along with the lyrics!'

Sally began to sing along with the music as she danced.

'But don't sing so good,you aren't very good at that,'

Sally's voice went out of tune, not that it stopped her.

'You love me and my band,so much that you dress like us,'

Sally's discarded clothes began to turn into a skimpy copy of the clothes that Mina wore.

'Now put on your outfit,and continue to dance as your tips are dyed black.'

Sally carefully dressed herself, as her ears turned black.

'You only think about me and my band nothing else matters to you.'

Sally's thoughts altered, so that Mina was her only priority.

'You love me and my band like no don't want to leave us,'

Now Sally couldn't bear the thoughts of losing her idols.

'Soon the music will end but not your heart come and find me.'

Sally knew that she had to visit Mina. After all, Mina was her Mistress, and she loved walked to Mina's house and Melody opened the door.

"Hello Sally,"said Melody.

"Were is Mistress I must see her,"said Sally. THe squirrel almost screamed with fangirlish glee at the sight of her favourite backing singer.

"Inside, follow me,"said Melody as Sally followed Melody inside, giddy with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody took Sally to see Mina.

"Mina,I brought Sally to you,"said Melody.

"Oh, excellent." Mina smiled, while Sally started to have a fangirl freakout.

"Who is next Mina?"asked Ash.

"I think we can get another groupie."

"Wait,Mina..can Fiona join as another singer?"asked Melody.

"Of course, but we'll need time to make a CD for her."

"I can make a album for her while you get another groupie,"said Melody.

"Excellent."

Melody then walked away to make another album.

"We send our next album after Sonic,"ordered Mina."Turn him into a groupie."

"Sounds good." Ash nodded.

With Sonic he was at home watch the doorbell rang.

"Hm,I wonder who that is,"said Sonic as he went to answer it.

Sonic opened the door and a package was picked it up and brought it then opened it and saw that it was new album from decided to play it.

"Eh, Mina's music's okay... well, when she's not being a bitch to Nicole."

"I guess..I should play it?"Asked Sonic as he turned on the music. Immediately, the beat caught his began to his foot the music.

'Tap your feet and clap your hands as the you listen to the music,'

Sonic did so.

'Now get ready as your legs and feet change before your eyes and you wonder why?'

Sonic's legs and feet became slender and womanly, and he stared at them.

'Your waist,hips,and butt change as you shake them,'

Sonic started shaking his hips, and has backside swelled up, his waist thinned, and his hips widened.

'Don't stop shaking as your arms and hands change,''

Sonic continued dancing, his arms and hands becoming thin and elegant.

'Your mind begins to weaken as you listen to music as your face and neck change.'

Sonic's eyelids drooped, as his face became girlish, and his neck thinned.

'You begin to think only of me and my band as your chest becomes modest,'

Sonic began to obsess over the band, as his chest started chest expaned to a modest C-Cups.

'Your penis starts to shrink as you think about my even start to dress like us.'

Sonic's manhood receded, as his obsession grew, and clothes identical to Sally's appeared on him.

'Now come see us Sapphire.'

'Sapphire,'

'Sapphire'

The new woman's eyes glittered, as she took off at a run.

Sapphire ran to Mina's house and rang the doorbell. Ash answered the door.

"Hello Sapphire,"said Ash.

"Hello, Master!"

"Yes come inside,"said Ash.

Sapphire comes inside and Sally sitting there with comes back with the Album in her hand.

"The album is done I will send it to Fiona,"said Melody.

"Good." Mina said.

With Fiona she was was about to go see Sally and check up on what the next mission was when the doorbell rang.

She headed to the door, and opened was a package there addressed to opened it and inside was a album by someone called Melody.

"Melody?"

"Who is this Melody?"asked Fiona again."I never heard of her before. Suppose I could give it a go."

Fiona put the music on and beat made her tap her the lyrics started.

'You think you know who is singing this song but aren't sure. The music's kinda like Mina's, though...'

Fiona wondered who could be singing the music as she tapped her feet.

'Now..now,you see it clearly as you start singing along with me.'

Fiona started getting an image of the singer in her mind, as she started signing along.

'You see me in your mind do you know who I am..then shout it out!'

"Tails!" Fiona gasped.

'You try to escape this music's pull but it no use.'

Fiona fought the urge to obey, but found herself giving in.

'You love me and adore me more than my are my girlfriend and have a great singing voice.'

Fiona's singing improved greatly, and she fell in love with the new vixen.

'Tips are dyed as you are apart of the band,'

Fiona's hair gained black highlights, as did her ears,and her tail.

'Your clothes change to match mine,and your chest is lowered a modest size,'

Fiona's breasts dropped to a C, and her clothes changed to a copy of Melody's outfit.

'Now come find me..I am at Mina's house you will see.'

Fiona set off, humming to herself,.Fiona made it to Mina's house and rang the answered only to be hugged by Fiona.

"Happy to see me?"asked Melody.

"You bet I am!" Fiona beamed.

"Let's go inside and I will show you to the others,"said Melody. She led her girlfriend inside, where Mina and Ash were waiting, while being worshipped by Sally and Sapphire respectively.

"So,your album worked Melody good job,"said Mina."Now should we get more groupies?"

"You do your own thing and Fiona are going to have some alone time,"said Melody.

"Er, hang on." Mina said. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are why?"asked Melody.

"Then don't boss me around."

"Sorry..I got ahead of myself,"said Melody.

"Good you are only number three here and Fiona is number four in charge,"said Mina."Now run along you two."

"Yes Ma'am!"shouted Melody and Fiona as they went to their room.

"Now Ash who should we go after next?"asked Mina.

"Depends if you want more sycophantic slaves, or more bandmates?"

"Bandmates?"asked Mina.

"Well then how does Blaze sound?"asked Ash.

"Sounds pretty good."

"I will get the album ready Ash,"said Mina.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina comes back to Ash.

"I have completed that album we send it to Blaze?"asked Mina.

"Go right ahead."

"Wait how am I going to send it to guards the Sol Emerald shrine,"answered Mina.

"She probably has a house,"said Ash."Send it there."

"Right... Sally, I have a job for you."

"Yes Mistress?"Asked Sally.

"Take this to Blaze."

"Yes Mistress,"said Sally as she used a warp ring to warp to Blaze.

"Oh, hello, Sally."

"Hey Blaze I have a package here from Mina,"said Sally.

"A package from Mina?"asked Blaze."Why couldn't see give it to me herself?"

"She's busy."

"You know what it is?"asked Blaze.

"A new album."

"I have no where of playing it,"said Blaze.

"There's a portable CD player too."

"Oh thanks Sally,"said Blaze. "Where is are usally with him."

"He's on a mission of his own."

"Oh ok..do you want to listen to this with me?"asked Blaze.

"Sorry, I have a busy day ahead of me. Another time?"

"OK.."said Blaze."See you later then."

Sally then left. Blaze took the CD and put it music started to play.

"Kinda catchy."as she started to tap her feet as the lyrics started to play.

'You like the beat of this music don't you?'

"Yes..."

'Then don't stop tapping your feet as you start singing the song,"

Blaze began singing along.

'You know how to sing very well almost as if you are part of the band,'

Blaze's singing voice became better.

'No Actually you are part of the even look like us.'

Blaze's mind changed- of course she was part of the band. Then her appearance started changing.

'You always been a part of the never were a guardian of the Sol Emeralds.'

Blaze forgot why she was even at her shrine.

'Your clothes are now done changing,'

Her outfit started changing shape into a similar outfit to what Mina wears.

'Now come see me at my house you know where's it is at,'

Blaze started walking towards Mina's home heading through a Warp rang the doorbell and Mina answered the door.

"Hello Blaze,"said Mina.

"Hello, Mistress."

Melody comes back downstairs with Fiona.

"Ah another bandmate Mina?"asked Melody.

"Yes Melody,"Answered Mina.

"Are we almost done collecting bandmates and groupies?"asked Fiona."I think we have enough."

"Well we could get more but I know just the get everyone,"answered Mina.

"How?"Asked Melody.

"Hold a concert of course entrance everyone there,"answered Mina. "Then they'll all be our obedient, screaming fans."

"Good thinking Mina,"said Ash."I will get the prepartions rtight away."

"So we should get ready for the concert correct Mina?"asked Melody.

"Yes,"said Mina.

Later on a stage was set up for Mina's surprise were a bunch of people out there all cheering for Mina.

"It seems that it work and people bought the free concert Mina,"said Ash."It's almost stage time get out there."

Mina, Melody, Fiona, and Blaze went anyone noticed the three others the music started to play.

"Ready, everyone?" Mina others nodded their heads in agreement.

'This music may seem rough but you love the beat of the song.'

The crowd froze, ensnared.

'You love listening to my music you don't hate even bow down to me as your Mistress,'

The crowd started kneeling.

'You even sing praises of your Mistress to ones who aren't so trustworthy of me,"

The crowd bowed their heads, singing along.

'You even wear outfits that are similar to mine.'

THeir clothing changed.

'You even build statues in my honor and call me your Queen,'

Now the crowd believed that Ash and Mina were their rulers/

'Now that see the light that is Mina,go out and get rid of anyone who doesn't believe in me.'

The crowd stood up, and marched out.

"I think we did it,"said Mina turning to her backup singers.

"Yes Mistress."

"Did the song work on you as well?"asked Mina.

"Yes,Mistress we live to serve you as you are our Queen,"answered Melody.

"You are creeping me out the four of you can call me Mina,"said Mina.

"Yes Mina."

"Good,Let's go over to Acorn Palace and take it over for ourselves,"said Mina.

"Yes Mina!"


End file.
